


Sinking into love's bite

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他們趁著從旅館櫃檯捎來的蠟燭尚未融盡前，在難得乾淨的被榻上彼此給予對方需要的溫存。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy
Kudos: 1





	Sinking into love's bite

他們趁著從旅館櫃檯捎來的蠟燭尚未融盡前，在難得乾淨的被榻上彼此給予對方需要的溫存，當兩人之間的慾望燃燒殆盡以後，燭火也在黑暗之中消逝而去。因為過度濫用體力而導致全身汗流浹背，日舞將襯衫上的鈕扣解開了幾個，好讓衣領口可以稍微透氣，躺在他旁邊的布屈則是從床上起身，撿起了剛剛被對方扔在地板上的白色襯衫，並重新穿回自己身上。  
就算少了蠟燭的照明，透過窗戶外灑落的月光及敏銳的視力，日舞仍然能看見夥伴的背影，微微的光芒讓對方本就白皙的膚色變得更加皎白，他注意著布屈脖子上被自己啃咬過的牙印，或許方才正是因為被白嫩的皮膚所吸引，才忍不住在他的身上留下這麼多痕跡，日舞這麼想著，連穿上衣服後都沒辦法遮住明顯的吻痕，待會對方肯定會和自己抱怨一番。

不過那時布屈也很享受略微疼痛的快感就是了。  
日舞將自己的夥伴緊緊地抱入懷中，並且將臉埋在對方的頸部，貪婪地汲取他身上混合著汗液和淡淡奶香的味道，那股彷彿是嬰兒才會有的氣味總是讓日舞有著些許的罪惡感。他拉下布屈的衣領，將嘴湊過去，用舌尖舔拭著白淨的脖頸，時不時用牙齒咬住皮肉、吸嘬起來，沒過多久那邊就充滿了好幾塊紫紅色的瘀傷。布屈為此發出輕微的呻吟聲，並牢牢地環抱著日舞，他用指尖輕撓著對方的背部，好像是在用身體訴說愛慾一樣，這讓日舞更加滿足，想再繼續在布屈身上留下更多屬於自己的證明。  
他熟練地將對方身上的襯衫扣子一一解開，並用力拉扯開衣服，布屈潔淨漂亮的胸膛就這樣暴露在自己眼底之下，日舞先是溫柔地用嘴唇輕撫過他的鎖骨，接著緩慢吻到胸襟。他望著布屈有些透著粉色的乳尖，他總是很喜歡玩弄這裡，讓對方因為這份挑逗而發出沉重的喘息聲，日舞將左邊的乳尖含入嘴裡，用舌頭逗弄著那敏感的部位，不過他知道這樣還不夠，於是他用另外一隻手輕揉對方右邊的乳首，這才感覺到布屈開始輕扯自己的頭髮所帶來的一絲疼痛感。  
日舞聽見布屈輕聲在他耳邊呼喚著他的名字，像是很滿意這個舉動一般，而日舞則是再稍稍加大了揉捏的力道。愛撫完後，他有些依依不捨地在最後留下一圈牙印，因為口水而稍微泛著水光的乳首和紅腫的痕跡讓日舞的下半身變得更加堅挺。

布屈在穿上衣服後躺回了日舞身旁，可能是身體仍然在散發著令人難耐的溫度，他並沒有扣上鈕扣，只是稍微將衣服拉上而已。  
日舞注意對方像是感到困擾般地皺起眉頭，布屈舉起手摸了摸自己紅腫的脖子，又有些不適地將襯衫的皺褶拉平，日舞甚至聽到對方發出輕哼的聲音。  
「都是你的錯，」布屈因為慾望而導致有些低啞的嗓音讓日舞在內心竊喜著，畢竟這是專屬於他的聲音，「害我連穿衣服都不舒服。」他不滿地抱怨。  
「是我的錯。」日舞並沒有想再多說什麼的意思，他只是像平常一樣讓著對方，「你不也在我身上留下傷痕了？」他低聲地笑了一下。  
「還是你的錯。」布屈迴避了日舞說的話。

柔軟的被鋪承受了兩個人的重量，日舞將布屈壓在身下，並和對方交換著口沫，有些放蕩的水聲和對方因為空氣不足而哀鳴的聲音，讓日舞控制不住用早就頂起的褲檔蹭著布屈的大腿肉，而布屈也像是回應日舞一樣緊抱住對方。  
棕髮男人將手往下移，帶著惡意地揉捏著布屈緊實的臀部，有著彈性的良好手感讓日舞露出淡淡的笑容，不過他想再更貼近一點，所以他將對方的褲子連著內褲一起脫了下來，並扔到床底下去了。布屈似乎清楚日舞想做什麼，所以他稍微側身，讓渾圓的臀部稍微翹起，好讓對方撫摸。  
日舞用力地揉弄起那裡，布屈則抓著一旁的棉被輕喘出聲，雙腳不自覺地微微顫抖著，為了安撫住對方，他放輕了力道，改用手掌拍著對方的臀肉，因為拍打發出的聲響讓布屈害臊地將棉被拉到自己身旁，遮住了泛紅的臉頰。  
「乖，」日舞熟練到彷彿是在安慰著受驚嚇的馬匹，「乖男孩。」  
「別忘了我比你大一歲。」雖然嘴上這麼說著，但布屈又稍微翹高臀部，迎接對方對自己展露的情趣，「天啊，別這麼對我。」  
「看來你挺喜歡的。」日舞的話語中帶著笑意。  
玩夠了之後，日舞才把皮帶鬆開，將礙事的褲子和內褲脫下，早就勃發的陰莖馬上彈了出來，布屈看見對方按耐不住的樣子，於是躺平了回去，並再張開了自己的雙腿，歡迎著日舞進來他溫熱的體內。  
為了怕對方待會疼痛受傷，日舞拿起放在櫃子上的一罐油脂，將油脂淋在自己的手指上後，便將油膩的手指插入對方的後穴中，用微慢的速度抽插著，打算借此潤滑一番。布屈的呻吟聲比剛才又更大聲了一些，他輕喚著日舞，甚至用腳指踢了踢對方的身體。  
「等一下。」日舞壓低聲音和布屈說著，「你以往的耐心呢？」  
「被你磨掉了啦。」說完這句話後的尾音還帶著像是牽絲般地上揚。知曉夥伴話語中的含意，日舞感覺到自己腦中的神經似乎燒斷了幾條，他才將手指拔出，並用代替手指的陰莖插了進去。  
腸道的熱度和對方反射性地緊縮，讓日舞因為快感皺起眉來，他緩慢反覆抽插，最後隨著時間加強了速度和力道，布屈的呻吟聲也變得越發淫蕩。他的眼神逐漸渙散，雙手的指甲也在對方露出的脖頸那用力地陷下，導致那邊產生像是抓痕的痕跡，日舞雖然感覺到痛意，不過他更耽溺在性愛的爽感之下，只是用陰莖來回戳弄布屈的敏感點以當作回應。

日舞沒有再說話，他只是輕輕抱住自己的夥伴，用手溫柔地撫摸對方的背部，於是他聽見布屈再次發出輕聲的呻吟。  
「你好敏感。」雖然像是調侃的字句，不過日舞卻是真的感到疑惑地說著。  
「還不是因為你。」布屈也抱了回去，並用臉蹭了蹭對方。  
夥伴難得撒嬌的一面真可愛，日舞這麼想著，並在布屈紅腫的脖頸那留下一個輕吻。

他願意一輩子守在布屈身邊。  
日舞在睡前將對方比自己還小的掌心握在手裡，並聽著對方平穩的呼吸聲，許下了永久的承諾。

End.


End file.
